mojicas_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Succubus with Three Faces
Oh how I loved her, we’ve been married for 3 years. Her name was Maria, how she was a mere beauty. Indeed, she had wavy brown hair and glossy green eyes. But she merely has the personality of a motherly figure, despite not having children. Boy, was I getting a bit bored of our relationship going downhill from there. I mean despite our love for each, Maria mostly takes things way out of line. For example, she had gone through my record files of data I keep in check and gets a majority of them done. Sometimes, she merely pops out of nowhere with chocolates and flowers in her hands. I sometimes asked her, “Are you being over-obsessive?” Her usual reply would be “No.” Yes, she can be over-obsessive at times but she is still my wife and I love her for it. But then there was Cynthia, oh how adorable she was. That long, blond hair, and the coincidental glossy green eyes. It had me lusting for her, the first time I saw her. She was a fellow Co-worker of mine at a certain business company, in which should not named at this time. I met her during the last 2 weeks after the marriage, it was quite a blissful experience. One day, after I left work, I went to Cynthia’s place for I had plans with her. Me and her began to express our love for one another by cuddling, kissing, and romantic poetry. Before I go any further, I told Maria that I was going on a business trip for a few days. As me and Cynthia slept together, I began to experience a strange nightmare. It starts with 3 strange figures in the middle of a darkened room. The silhouettes looked very familiar, 3 female figures who looked very similar to three people I know. I then saw a spiritual figure pleading the silhouettes for forgiveness. The silhouettes then began to laugh at my ghost, and the laughing kept growing louder and louder. They transformed into one being in which some red haze began to appear. I then began to hear terrible screams coming from the haze. The screams were horrid, sounds of babies crying can be heard. My ghost was flushed down a hole which lead to Hell. But then, the darkened room and everything began to disappear. But then, a man with a king’s cape and a mask with a big moustache appeared next to me. The man said, “Dearest Pêche, you will pay...” He then, pierced me with a rapier which cause me to wake up screaming. The next day, I told Cynthia that I was about to see a good friend of mine. She said for me to go ahead and I went. After I arrived at my friend’s house, I immediately knocked on the door. My friend then, opened the door and greeted me inside. My friend’s name is Hilda, a woman who is quite contempt. She had very long red hair and again the glossy green eyes. This can’t be a coincidence, can it? Anyway, her occupation is a psychologist. I told her about the nightmare and the dark atmosphere it produced. We then talked for hours, but then she suddenly admits that she loves me. And then, we both made out and continued until midnight. I then began to leave Hilda’s house to head back to Maria. But when I reached her, I saw all three women all in one place. All three of them smiled at me, and I began to hear the screams again. I was suddenly on my knees, was this like the nightmare before? All three of them began to say a word: From Maria, it was “Cheater.” From Cynthia, it was “Liar.” And from Hilda, it was “Backstabber.” Those words kept repeating in my head until I began to scream with tears flowing down my eyes. “I’m Sorry,” that’s the one sentence (if you could even call it that) I kept repeating over and over. Then I was greeted by laughter and the three actually morphing into one person. It looked like the similar figures but with a very lack of facial features. The figure then held on to me, cuddling me. I was screaming as we both were drowned to the fires of Hell. This is the last note I can record before I become a lifeless spawn of human disgust...